One or more embodiments relate to a method for making an integrated circuit including doping a semiconductor body and an integrated circuit having a doped semiconductor body.
By doping a semiconductor body, semiconductor zones of different conductivity types, i.e. pn junctions, can be formed therein. A multiplicity of semiconductor components such as MOSFETs (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistors), bipolar transistors, IGBTs (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistors), thyristors or else diodes can thus be realized. For semiconductor components having reverse voltages in the range of a few 100 V to a few kV or a few 10 kV, on the one hand low dopant concentrations of the starting material are desirable, but on the other hand they should also be realized with suitable homogeneity in order to obtain specified reliability of the respective semiconductor component or else a required yield during the production of the respective semiconductor component of the integrated circuit. Therefore, a method for doping a semiconductor body which enables favorable properties with regard to the homogeneity of a dopant concentration obtainable thereby is desirable.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.